fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
(Special) combos
In elemental battlegrounds,there are a lot of combos.Combos are a set of spells that are really useful when fighting.Thanks to ThePureElementsGuy because he made a lot of elements that are used in this combos. ThreepleX Ricosky made this page Trap combos/Stuning combos (by Ricosky) Love is in the air Elements needed:Love,Wind,a good projectile spell and Light/Nature # Use Reincarnation on your opponent # Wait him/her to re-spawn at the heart location # Use Wind Ascend # Use Amaurotic Lambent or Spiky shield (it is recommended to use Spiky Shield because its faster.) # Finish him/her with your projectile spell (Great Fire Blast is recommended.) Broken Binary Elements required:Glitch,a trap spell and Phoenix # Use Lagging bug # Use your trap spell # Use Ash Pulse on your opponent to finish him/her. Last Prism Elements required:Geometry,math and crystal # Use Rectangular Prism # Use Multiplication # And lastly,use Crystal arnament. Blast Furnace Elements required:Hell,Fire and Lava # Use Firenados. # Use great fire blast # And Lastly,use volcanic eruption. Crystal corruption Elements required:Crystal and Spirit # Use Luminous Dispersion # Use Lucid Rift # Use Crystal armament. # Lastly,use Essence Religion Moon dance Elements Required:Nebula,Lunar Eclipse and Mirror. # Use Bouncing Ray # Use Heavenly Light Beam # Use Nebula Arcanum. Pi (π) Elements required:Math and Entirity. # Use Ceaseless Void # Use Multiplication # Use Gloomy Subtraction. Yellowstone Caldera Elements required:Natural Destruction,Lava,Nightmare # Use Volcanic Lighting # Use Volcanic Eruption # Use Bloodcurdling blast to finish your opponent. Garden of glass Elements required:Spectrum and Flower Note:For this combo its required to have to principals (players) This combo can also be used with ceaseless void. # First player must use Cosmic Shrine # The Other player needs to use Fairy rings. (This combo might sound overpowered,but it needs massive amount of mana and the User and Party Member must be careful.) Anathema Elements required:Hatred,Spirit and Shriek. # Use Jealously # Use Essence Religion # At the same moment,use abyss shriek. Cubist Crimes Elements required:Earth,Light,Spirit and Wind # Use Amourotic Lambent # While the player is stunned,use Essence Religion # At the Same Moment use Wind Canon # And finish the opponent with Rock Avalanche Mine,all night. Elements required:Crystal,Lava/Ice and Geometry. # Use Magma Drop or Frozen Incrusion # When your opponent fall,quickly use Rectangular Prism # Finish him/her with Luminous Disperison Luminous Minutes Elements Required:Crystal and Time # Use Temporal trap # Use Crystal Arnament # Finish him/her with Warp Bombs and quickly activate them by pressing E. ThreepleX's Combos (Credits given to Ricosky) Stay In there and get Poisoned Requirements:Any Freeze or Stun Spell (freeze works better) + Another Freeze Or Stun Spell + Colony Inflammation # Use Your Spells # use Colony Inflammation # JUST KEEP FREEZING THEM OK? ThePureElementsGuy's combos (Credits given to Ricosky) Savage Trap Elements Required : Ninja and Time 1.Use Savage Swing near your opponent. 2.Use Temporal Trap once the spell is used. Cheating on your Partner Elements Required : Water/Storm,Nature and Necromancy 1.Use Lightning Bolt or Water Beam on your party member.(Or just tell him/her to stay there) 2.Use Vine Trap. 3.Activate Necromancy's Passive.This will drag the party member on the ground and kill them.But make sure it hits them. Power's Up! Elements Required : Natural Destruction,Pure and Flower 1.Use Rose Spikes. 2.Activate Volcanic Lightning. 3.Use Pured Combo to end your opponent. The Opposite Elements Required : Dream and Nightmare 1.Shoot Bloodcurdling Blast. 2.Use Paradise to end your opponent. Grim Elements Required : Occult and Necromancy Note : This combo can only be used for new players. 1.Use Supernatural Vision on an opponent or two. 2.Kill them with Occultic Rings. Polar Peas Elements Required : Fruit/Veggie + Aurora + Plasma(support) + Ice 1.Either shoot the peas on your target,or use Plasma Implosion's flames to increase damage and deliver stun. 2.Shoot Polar Projection on your target. 3.Use Frozen Incursion to end your rival. Mint Borealis Elements Required : Candy + Legend 1.Shoot Mint Candy on your opponent. 2.Use Aurora Borealis on him/her. Magnifying Temper Elements Required : Vibrancy,Time,Hell 1.Activate Discolorate Cancelation. 2.Trap a nearby opponent in Temporal Trap. 3.After the opponent is released,use Firenadoes to end them. Natural and Artificial Destruction Elements Required : Natural Destruction,Explosion and Bomb 1.Use Clustering Thunder on your opponents. 2.While they are stunned,shoot Concentrated Blast. 3.Use Tesla Bombs on your opponent to stun and damage them before they get out of your range. 4.End them with Glacial Mist. Evil Spirit Elements Required : Shadow, Necromancy, Spirit and Darkness 1.Use the Spectral Embodiment-Deprived Eradication glitch. 2.Let go of holding when near a player. 3.Activate The Unseen on your opponent. 4.Place Necromantic Ability then make another click. 5.End him/her with Somber Brisk or Giant Claw. World's End Elements Required : Natural Destruction, Hell and Chaos 1.Activate Firenadoes. 2.Shoot Volcanic Lightning while the firenadoes grasp on the opponent. 3.End your opponent with Chaos Zone. * OPTIONAL : End your opponent with Cyrogenic Tornado if not yet dead. Betternow's combos Cosmic Light Blizzard Elements required: Moonlight,MY variant of Frost and Cosmic (my frost and cosmic elements are on the possible/upcoming elements wiki page) 1.Use Lunar Hail on a group of enemies 2.Cast Event Horizon to draw them within it 3.Cast Blizzard on the enemies sucked within the Event Horizon Phenomenal Symphony Elements required: Sound and Phenomena (phenomena is on the wiki possible/upcoming elements) 1.Use Blue Moon to stuck the enemies and be unable to move 2.Cast White Hole to continously damage them,because the white hole pushes and if the enemies dont get pushed they will be highly damaged 3.Use Howling Chain to finish Elemental Sorcery Elements Required: Duality and Sorcery (they all are found on the possible/upcoming elements page) 1.Cast Archon Pure Power to get unlimited mana for your combo 2.Cast Arc of Disintegration on the enemy you want to kill 3.Cast Spears of the Living Death to highly damage the enemies 4.Cast Frozen Fire to damage and shred the ground with ice 5.Use Storm Quake on the target to finish it Pikachu's Combos Dragon's First Ride Requires Winter dragon and wind 1:First use spiral spin in mid air 2:Use Cryogenic Reinvigorate 3:While in mid air anger the opponent 4:Once the opponent attacks you the ice dragon shoots them while spinning Leziculous' Combos Solid, Semi-Liquid, And Gas! Requires: Ash, Steam, Slime, Neon Optional: Spirit Or Light # Get Close To Your Target Using Gelatinous Movement. (Transport) # When Sharing The Same Space Use Ash Revenge (Contact) # Jump And Use Steam Safety To Deal Damage Overtime. (Shield) # Select Neon-Beam Annihilator And Use It Where The Opponent Is. (Close-Range) # Optional: For The 5th Slot You Can Use Light's Heal Or Spirit's Invisibility Solid: Ash, Semi-Liquid: Slime, Gas: Steam & Neon (Neon's Element Is Actually A Noble Gas In The Periodic Table. So Idk Why I Made Its Moves Light-Based) Data Barrage Requires: Data Optional: Nature # Use Code Awakening And Hope For An Attack Buff, Look For A Target At This Stage # Get Close To The Target And Use Data Spike (Multi-Projectile) To Stun, Make Sure To Stay Close For Maximum Damage # Use Binary Increase (Body Transformation) And Digital Rebound (Projectile) # Use Spiky Shield If The Opponent Is Alive